


A Dream Come True

by TheWriterinFlannel



Series: ThorBruce Week 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor, Fluff and Smut, Grandmaster's Orgy Ship, M/M, Sweet, Top Bruce Banner, Topping from the Bottom, fluffy smut???, if that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterinFlannel/pseuds/TheWriterinFlannel
Summary: Day One of ThorBruce week 2018. Today's theme is "First Time"





	A Dream Come True

It happens on the GrandMaster’s orgy ship; in the barely lit corner of the cushioned main bedroom. Brunnhilde is at the table, lying unconscious from all the liquor she had drunk, giving Thor and Bruce just enough privacy to do what they were doing. For the first time since the “incident”, Bruce found himself on his back, panting and groaning for all the right reasons.

 

He looks up at the man — no the God — atop his lap, and Bruce can’t help but moan. The dim red lights are reflecting beautifully off of Thor’s body. It looked like something out of Bruce’s wildest dreams... because Bruce had dreamt about this before; he had dreamt of Thor using his body for pleasure, of Thor crooning lustrous praise into Bruce’s ear as the smaller man fell apart. Back when Thor’s hair was still long, Bruce couldn’t go a night without dreaming of his teammate. The dreams started of pretty vague: no dialog, just a third person view of Thor’s body moving against Bruce’s. Bruce had assumed that it was just because Bruce was lonely and Thor seemed to be the only person that could handle Hulk if he made a surprise appearance. 

 

However, after Thor and Jane stopped seeing each other and Tony started his pissing contest with Steve, the dreams changed. Now that Bruce was spending a significant amount of time with Thor in Australia, getting to know who Thor was as a man, not as a God, the dreams got more detailed. He dreamt of domesticity and intimacy. Bruce dreamt of being held down and ridden to no end; he dreamt of filling Thor and being filled by Thor in turn. He dreamt of waking up next to Thor, making dinner together, sneaking quickies in when no one was around. Bruce dreamt of a life with Thor; he wasn’t sure if he could actually get that, so he decided sex was as close as he could get.

 

The feeling of Thor’s hands, calloused and rough, running over Bruce’s chest was electrifying, but that may have to do with the little sparks flying from Thor’s fingers every time his ass met Bruce’s lap. Bruce watched as Thor talked through the entire ordeal. It had started as soft whispers and coos to keep Bruce calm, but now Thor can’t help but urge Bruce on. “C’mon, Bruce. You’re doing amazing. You’re —” Bruce bucks his hip with a bit more, causing Thor to groan through the rest of his sentence. Gods, Thor looked amazing; his eyes seemed so deep and dark in the shallow light, resembling a wisp of storm clouds before the rain finally fell. With a hand around the back of Thor’s head,  Bruce urged the other man into a sweet kiss. Bruce tried his best to fill the kiss with all the love and affection and was filled with a warm thrill when Thor did the same. It was passionate and intimate and private, and it belonged to them and them alone.

 

The intimacy of it all is what pushed Bruce over the edge. The man pulled away from Thor with a choked off moan, slipping a hand in between them. With a half-dozen tugs, Thor came, spilling thick white ropes over Bruce’s fingers. The blond pulled his lover into a kiss one more time, trying to prolong the euphoric feeling they were sharing.

 

It was Thor who broke the kiss, allowing Bruce to nuzzle his nose the underside of his chin as he caught his breath. Thor lifted himself and Bruce slowly pulled out. The two grunted at the loss, but quickly“That was most satisfying,” Thor chuckled softly. “Like a dream come true.”

 

“We’re talking about the sex… right?” “I speak of being with you, Bruce. I have wanted a relationship with you since our time in Australia.” Bruce couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His reaction had been similar to that of when Thor confessed his desire for Bruce; owlish blinking and furrowed eyebrows. “What!? You’re kidding me, right?” “No, Bruce; why would I jest at a time like this. I’ve had my eye on you; I just assumed you did not share the same desire.”

 

“Wow, I — this is amazing, Thor. I—.” Bruce didn’t get to finish his sentence because the Hulk had decided that after a night of being relatively calm, he wanted to say hi. Thor looked up at the green man, dopey smile still plastered to his face. “Thor like Hulk, too,” the Hulk asked. “Thor loves Hulk just as much as he loves Bruce.”

 

It was truly a dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you want! My inbox is dry af, so don't be scared to leave a request


End file.
